crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pulse Rifle
''"If you're not screaming as loud as the rifle is, you're doing it wrong" - ''Sukhoi Moskvin, Exon Red Army/Bad Company The M41A Pulse Rifle is originally Weyland-Yutani designed and produced in concordance with the founding fathers of Exon. Chambered in 10 x 24mm caseless cartridges, the Exon Red Army still faithfully uses this rifle to this day. Design Designed by his team after the ADK rifle (An old Exon rifle that has great stopping power but a rather cheap barbaric design) Avtomat Kalashnikova (Who went on to make his own weapon company Armiger), designed a rifle with a strict close to medium range design in mind. Thanks to his team and his insight, he has truly made a classic timeless design of a weapon that will stay around for many years to come. Metals and Outer Casing : The pulse rifle features lightweight and rugged overall design. It is composed of an ultra-light metal precision alloy stamped receiver (making it very unlikely to jams or seizures)and heat resistant plastics surprisngly for many of its inner parts. Its outer casing consists of a titanium-aluminide which does well to keep the weapon from being damaged by enemy fired (or more importantly at the time of its design, xenomorph melee attacks). With the luxury of not having to eject spent casings and its high quality metal outercased and stamped receiver design, the pulse rifle is fully sealed from dirt, exposure, ''and ''with its EMP and radiation hardened electronics it is one of the few modern rifles that is completely usable anywhere it needs to be (INCLUDING vacuum environments making it an excellant weapon to board and take enemy ships with) in doing this its versatility is nearly unmatched and with it being a projectile weapon still, it is more reliable and accurate then the average plasma automatic weapon. The Rifle's Action : The rifle utilizes an electronic pulse action to fire, which is controlled directly from the trigger causing a truly terrifying "buzzing" electronic buzzing sound when the rifle is fired. The internal mechanism, which includes the rotating breech itself, is mounted on free-floating rails within a carbon-fiber jacket. All of which is recoil dampened with more parts, although it takes a considerable ammount of recoil away, for smaller species it is still significant. Untrained people have difficulty firing the weapon and managing its recoil. Although stoppage is rare, the gun features a manual cocking handle on the side of the weapon allowing the soldier to clear any jams with ease. Ammunition : The M4A1 standard magazine holds 100 rounds per magazine utilizing a U-bend conveyor inside of the magazine. Troops are instructed to keep the magazines instead of tossing them to the side as they are extremely expensive due to their quality. : M309 Round - The standard ammunition fired by the pulse rifle and only produced on Exon itself as it is extremely hard and expensive to replicate. 10 x 24 mm, 210 grain, explosive tipped round, and embedded in a block of Nitramite 50 propellant. Models M41A: Standard Exon/AD Made Variant, described above. X41A: CMF replicated variant of the classic M41A. Resulting from B.L.A.D.E. scans of the weapons used by fallen AD Marines, this variant functions and performs identically to the M41A, albeit reconstructed by the B.L.A.D.E. system's nanomachines instead of both metal and plastic. Usage limited to conflicts of the Cineris-Dominion War, where ammunition was (relatively) easy to come across and collect from fallen AD soldiers and ERA allies, as the CMF itself did not have such specialized ammunition on hand at the time. XL41A: An extremely large prototype version used by CMF mechs, firing modified 36mm rounds. After retrieving the design details of the M41A via the X41A and understanding how valuable of a weapon design it is, the XL41A is, simply put, a massive version of a Pulse Rifle for use on the CMF's GNX/H-700 Delta-Sabre "Full-Armor" configuration. While the internal design is heavily modified to allow the performance to mimic the original's at such a large scale, the aesthetic details were kept as close to the original as possible, down to the distinct firing report (although on a much louder scale), mainly to spite the Andromeda Dominion forces it was tested against. Category:Weapons Category:Bad Company Category:Exon Red Army Category:Exon